Tom and Jerry in: In a Heartbeat
by Corinna Wilde
Summary: A cross over between Tom and Jerry and a short titled In A Heartbeat. Please read and enjoy.


A.N: I recently watched the YouTube hit, In A Heartbeat. It was the most touching video I've seen so far. It made me laugh, but mostly cry. (In a good way of course.) The animation and music brought the short love story to life in a way many people can identify and connect with on a deep and personal level. I for one was very moved and felt I should write about this amazing piece of art. I have combined the shorts story with Tom and Jerry, thinking the cat and mouse duo share a secret unspoken love. I know many don't think so, but the fact the pair never leave one another and on rare occasions get along, I feel the two share a very deep and special relationship. Hope you guys enjoy the cross over as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Tom and Jerry In: In A Heartbeat.

It was a bright sunny school day for Jerry mouse as he made his way down the street. He wore his long sleeved uniform, and black pants that were required at the private school. Jerry was around the age of seveteen and had wide brown eyes, showing he had a young face. Spotting someone close behind him, Jerry hurried down the pavement. He ran between two brick pillars that stood a few feet in front of the schoolyard, before diving into a hedgerow causing leaves to fly up in the air. He heard footsteps as a shadow fell over where the mouse once was.

Walking casually behind the mouse, was a bluish gray cat by the name of Tomas Cat, aka Tom. Tom was tall and filled out his short sleeve uniform nicely, showing he was more on the muscular side. The cat's dark blue shirt and black pants made his green yellow eyes stand out.

Hidden behind the bushes Jerry crouched low, watching with wide eyes as Tom slowly strolled by. His brown eye glanced about with fear, knowing the taller male was so close to him. He'd found himself being draw to the cat, finding him not only nice in appearance, but also be very funny.

After the feline passed by, Jerry got up and climbed a near by tree, scaling up the closest branch. Through the leaves Jerry saw Tom reading a book and tossing an apple up and down, seeming lost in his own little world. Jerry liked Tom's smile and the glint in his beautiful green eyes. Jerry had a wide grin as he pulled himself up a little more onto the limb, wanting to get a better look at his crush.

Tom's green yellow eye darted left to right as he read over the pages, showing he was very engrossed in his novel. He tossed a red apple up and spun it on his index finger a few times before going back to throwing it up and down.

Jerry, wanting to get a better look, stood and bumped his head on the upper limb, making a loud thud. This got Tom's attention and the feline turned quickly, wonder what made such a noise. Jerry leaned to the trunk of the tree, feeling his heart beat back and forth out of his chest. Trying to keep it, quiet he placed his paws over it, pushing it back down. On the concrete walk Tom shrugged and went back to reading, walking on to the school.

Jerry, his paws still on his chest, felt them being pulled away as a tiny heart sprang out. The pink heart which had big eyes and two stick arms, panted and seemed giddy. The heart glanced back and forth between Tom and Jerry, chuckling in a cute voice. It pointed to in the direction of the feline and gestured for Jerry to go after him, to which Jerry only shook his head no. The little heart dashed over and took Jerry's paw, wanting him to follow. Jerry refused and the pair were in a tug of war, pulling back and forth.

Tom, who was only a few feet away tossed the apple up and down, not noticing the mouse struggling with the tiny heart in the background.

The two pulled hard and with that the heart was sent forward while Jerry fell back onto the limb. With wide eyes all Jerry could do was watch his heart fly out of his reach.

The heart was dazed as it fell into Tom's paw, where it was sent up and down, making the heart smile brightly. Jerry stood and gasped at this, falling right out of the tree. He got to his feet and went after his heart, seeing that Tom still held it. He got real close and attempted to get it back. Unbeknownst to the feline that he was holding the heart he went to take a bite from what he thought was an apple. The cat leaned over without looking and the little heart was waiting with pursed lips.

Seeing this Jerry leaped up and sent the heart falling, making Tom stop. Tom, with wide eyes, gazed to his paw, where the mouse stood with bright eyes. Jerry smile sheepishly and jumped off, landing on the ground. Jerry continued to grin like a fool, until he saw his heart perched in Tom's opened book.

Jerry went for the heart and the book, making Tom move about in the mad scramble. Jerry climbed onto the cat, trying to get to the giggling heart, that flew around the cat's body. Jerry was on Tom's back and made his way around front, when his paws nabbed the heart, holding it tight. Jerry blushed wildly as he stood on Tom's chin, meeting the larger male's gaze. Jerry leaped off in a flash and hid behind a near by trash can, hoping no one saw.

Tom stepped back and glanced about, seeing his pal Butch walk over. He gave a small wave to his friend, who only strolled on by, never noticing what had happened. Tom stared on to make sure and when he knew the other cat had left. He glanced over to the trash can, trying to find the little brown mouse. The bell rang signaling class was about to begin. Tom heard this and turned, walking to the front doors.

The heart saw this and popped out from hiding, dragging Jerry along with it. Jerry saw they were flying toward Tom from behind and leaned his body to the right, steering the heart away. But the heart was persistent and made a u-turn to head back to the feline. Jerry shut his eyes as he knew there was no stopping the little heart. In a flash Jerry's foot hit a pebble, sending the pair airborne over the gray male. In slow motion the heart touch the very top of the cat's head, feeling the softness of his fur.

Jerry hit the ground hard and rolled over a few times before coming to a stop. The heart laughed and left the dirt stained mouse, who slowly got up. Jerry looked about and saw his heart going after his secret crush. He watched as Tom entered the school with the heart following close behind, seeing them disappear as the door shut. With a gasp Jerry scrambled to his feet and took off after them. He climbed the steps and thew opened the door not knowing what to expect.

To his horror he saw Tom on the ground with his heart nuzzling the feline's right cheek. The little heart cooed and sighed with glee as it was so close to the cat. Jerry gasped and ran for it, reaching for the little heart, that weaved out of his grasp. At last Jerry got hold of its right arm and pulled. The heart fought back and took Tom's paw, dragging the feline forward. Tom looked from the heart to the mouse with confusion, trying to understand what was going on. When he figured it out, all he could do was stare at the mouse with arched brows.

Jerry, in a panic, looked everywhere but at the cat, not wanting anyone to know the truth. All around them were students, who stared on with raised brows. They whispered and pointed to the two, obviously judging the pair. Jerry tugged a little harder, cracking the little heart. His brown eyes grew wide as he looked to Tom, who only glanced about before casting his green eyes to the floor.

Embarrassed and humiliated Jerry pulled with all his might, breaking the heart down the middle before leaving the hallway. Tom sat on the floor with the other half of the heart, looking from it to where the mouse had been, but was now gone.

Jerry sat under the tree, near the hedgerow that he had hidden in earlier that morning. The sky was dark, matching the mouse's mood. He sat crossed legged in the grass, holding the half of his heart in his paws. He opened them and saw the broken pink object, placing his right paw over it, holding it tight as he tried to keep himself from crying. He leaned back on the trunk and blinked a few times, never noticing a pair of green eyes were watching him.

Tom took a step forward, gaining the mouse's attention. Out of instinct Jerry turned away and tried to hide from the taller male. Jerry wiped his right eye with his shoulder, not wanting to let anyone see him crying. Tom calmly and slowly leaned down, reaching a paw down to the sitting mouse.

Jerry pulled his paws closer to his chest and didn't met the cat's gaze, until he felt it was okay. He looked into Tom's lovely eyes and saw the kindness in them. When Tom gave him a small smile, Jerry let his guard down, allowing the cat to come closer. Jerry put his tiny paws out and Tom placed his right paw under Jerry's. With his left paw he placed his half of the heart next to Jerry's half. The heart became whole once again, gaining its happy face.

The heart flew up and smiled at Jerry. Jerry grinned back, glad to see the heart was okay. Tom sat and scooted closer to Jerry, making Jerry and his heart stare. Seeing Tom's smile, the heart beamed with joy. Jerry was happy and smiled at the feline. The pair sat by the tree and both their hearts glowed. The two hearts join becoming one.

The End.


End file.
